i don't want to miss a thing
by Sullishy
Summary: Alvin goes and vists brittany and he relives all of the good and the bad times they have shared in their short lives   story better than summary this may be my last fic if i do not get some more reviews... so please read and review or this is goodbye


I don't want to miss a thing

"Hey baby" Alvin whispered, praying for the reply that he knew would never come, he knew he would never hear her voice again, he pulled out the roses he had from under his arm, he knelt down and laid the roses down against the white marble headstone, he stayed down on his knees as he read the words carved into the marble

_**R.I.P **_

_**Brittany Miller **_

_**1992-2009**_

_**A loving daughter, sister and wife **_

_**Always missed and never forgotten **_

_**God has one of his angels back **_

"I love you Brittany, and I miss you every single day" Alvin whispered quietly, letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks

"it's so hard without you, I hate not seeing you smile, I know your in a better place now and I know that your watching over me and I thank you so much for it and I love you so much" he cried, he cried and cried just thinking back at all of the times he and Brittany shared in her short life.

**Alvin was walking, hand in hand with his father Dave, his brother Simon was holding on to Dave's other hand while his youngest brother Theodore was sat atop of their father's shoulder's, Dave was walking them to their first day of school, Alvin was dragging his heels a bit as he was worried, Dave was surprised at this as Alvin was always the most confident of his three sons, he always thought that Theodore would be the most nervous about going into school for the first time, Dave stopped at the school gates, he took Theodore down from his shoulders, he let go of Alvin and Simon's hands **

"**now boys, I really feel bad about this now, but you three have to start school today, I hate leaving you, but I promise you I will be back later on, bye boys" Dave said as he kissed his three children goodbye, Simon and Theodore bounded off, excited to be starting school, Alvin followed slowly behind them, he was walking into the classroom when he accidentally walked into somebody, knocking himself and the other person down, he quickly got to his knees and crawled over to the person he knocked down, he saw that she was a very pretty auburn haired girl, dressed in a pink skirt and a pink flowery patterned t-shirt**

"**I am weally sowwy about that" Alvin said, helping to pick the girl up off of the floor **

"**it's okay, I'm Brittany" the girl said, getting up from her knees**

"**I'm Alvin" Alvin replied, smiling at Brittany**

"**do you want to be friends"? Brittany asked, smiling back at Alvin **

"**sure thing" Alvin beamed**

He let a small smile slide across his face as he reminisced about his now dearly treasured memories with Brittany, the next memory he thought about was a time when they was both ten years old and bored sat round Alvin's house, having a small fight as usual

**10 year olds Alvin and Brittany were sat in Alvin's room on his bed, arguing like usual**

"**No! I'm more talented than you are!" Alvin shouted at her. **

"**No! I am! And I'm way better looking too!" Brittany took a look at herself in the mirror, checking herself out.**

"**You are so vain," Alvin commented, Brittany replied by throwing a pillow in his face, "Right! Now you're gonna get it!" Alvin pinned Brittany down on his bed, grinning evilly. Brittany started screaming with laughter as Alvin tickled her all over, **

"**NO! ALVIN! STOP!" she laughed, however Alvin didn't listen to her and carried on tickling her, "YOU'RE MEAN! Alvin laughed at her but stopped and laid down next to her.**

"**What you doing?" Brittany asked.**

"**What does it look like?" Alvin laughed and put an arm around her, Brittany was shocked at first but then snuggled up to him, eventually****falling asleep, Alvin smiled at kissed her forehead, Brittany woke up and smiled then fell back to sleep on his chest, Alvin held her protectively before falling asleep himself…**

Alvin smiled as he played the memory back in his mind, he closed his eyes and let himself take another walk down memory lane, to a time, a few years after the last memory, when he and Brittany were both thirteen years old.

**Brittany Miller was making her way home, tears falling gently down her cute dimpled cheeks, crying because her sixteen year old boyfriend had just dumped her because she told him that she wasn't ready to sleep with him, they had only been going out for three days, they hadn't even kissed yet when Chris had invited Brittany round to his place, he led her up to his room and tried to take her top off, when she refused he just dumped her.**

"**we're over you frigid little bitch…the only reason I dated you was to get you to put out…like anyone else would ever want you" he spat at her before kicking her out, Brittany's mind was returned to the present, by her phone vibrating loudly in her jeans pocket, she took it out and read the screen… one new message from Alvin, her heart instantly fluttered as she read the message**

_**Hey Britt **_

_**Do you want to come over to my place**_

_**for a bit?**_

_**Love Alvin **_

_**Xxx **_

**She smiled at the text, before placing her phone back in her pocket and turning away from her road towards the road Alvin lives on, she knocked on the door and Alvin answered it almost immediately, as if he was at the door already, just waiting for Brittany to knock**

"**hi Alvin" she greeted, hoping that he would not see her now drying tears, Alvin immediately hugged Brittany**

"**Brittany, what's wrong"? he asked, concerned**

"**Chris dumped me" Brittany said, trying not to cry, Brittany felt Alvin pull her tighter into his body, he led her upstairs and into his bedroom, she instinctively sat down on his bed, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder**

"**tell me what happened" Alvin said caringly, Brittany sniffed quietly and recounted her whole relationship with Chris to Alvin, **

"**he's a total dick" Brittany finished, Alvin nodded in agreement **

"**yeah, he is, and your better off without him Britt, and I am so proud of you for not giving into him" Alvin said gently, kissing Brittany's cheek, she looked up at him with a confused look in her eye **

"**your proud of me"? she asked,**

"**yeah, by the sounds of it, he would have left you even if you did sleep with him but you never and you saved yourself from making a huge mistake" Alvin explained, Brittany just smiled and nuzzled her chin on Alvin's shoulder, Alvin looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her, Brittany moved her head from Alvin's shoulder and looked deeply into his hazel eyes **

"**I love you Alvin" she whispered as she leaned in closer to him**

"**I love you Brittany" Alvin replied as he leaned in until their lips were touching **

Alvin let the memories flood over him while the rain continued to fall heavily down his body and all around the cemetery, Alvin closed his eyes and raised his head to the heavens as another memory surfaced to the top of his mind, it was the memory of the best night of their young lives, the night Alvin and Brittany lost their virginities to each other…

**Alvin held Brittany in his arms as he backed his way into his bedroom with his and Brittany's lips sealed tightly against each others and Brittany's arms clamped around Alvin's neck, Alvin fell back onto his bed, pulling Brittany down on top of him, Brittany pulled her lips away from Alvin's slowly before unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands over his chest and abs, Alvin responded by moaning lightly at Brittany's delicate touch, she stopped and turned around and sat on Alvin's lap facing away from him, Alvin took his cue and slowly unzipped Brittany' dress, letting it fall to the floor as she stood up and turned around to face Alvin once again, Alvin sat up and pulled Brittany back on top of him, Brittany kissed him deeply, Alvin kissed her back, sticking his tongue down her throat, Brittany moaned loudly while Alvin run his fingers down from her firm breasts to her tight wet pussy, **

"**mmmm" Brittany moaned as Alvin started to slide his fingers in and out of Brittany's wet pussy building a steady rhythm as he kept going, Alvin kept this up until he felt Brittany's pussy tighten around his fingers as she reached her climax, **

"**oh wow Alvie" Brittany moaned as the euphoria still coursed through her body "let me repay the favour now" Brittany whispered sexily in his ear as she undid his jeans and took his hardening dick out of his boxers shorts "mm your so big Alvin" Brittany moaned, winking at Alvin as she stroked his dick to attention, she then started to kiss it and swirl her tongue around the tip of Alvin's dick, Alvin moaned out loudly as Brittany took his full shaft into her mouth, she started to suck and lick on it greedily, Alvin's moaning grew louder and louder as Brittany kept sucking harder and faster, Alvin finally exploded into the back of her mouth, Brittany swallowed it all before climbing back on top of Alvin and kissing him passionately**

"**thank you Brittany" Alvin moaned as he caught his breath again, Brittany smiled at him and kissed him again **

"**I'm ready Alvie" she whispered in Alvin's ear, Alvin flipped her over so he was knelt over her Alvin began to trail kisses from her lips down to her toes, before trailing them back up to her stomach, Brittany moaned lightly as Alvin started to massage her inner thighs, Brittany spread her legs apart to allow Alvin easier access, Alvin eased his dick into Alvin's tight wet pussy as not to hurt Brittany much, once Alvin was inside Brittany all the way, he started to thrust in and out of her slowly at first but when he and Brittany were comfortable he started thrusting faster and harder, moving deeper in and out of her with each thrust, after 20 minutes Alvin and Brittany finally came together and collapsed on top of each other, kissing each other deeply**

"**oh wow, that was fantastic" Alvin moaned breathlessly, **

"**wow" Brittany moaned in agreement as she wrapped her arms around Alvin's waist and snuggled up to him, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and twirled his fingers around her hair, she fell asleep soon after and it wasn't long before Alvin drifted off too**

Moving on from the best night of their young lives, Alvin began to think back to the worst week of their young lives.

**Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were running laps for their P.E class, when Brittany, who was very fit and would normally be one of the pack leaders was labouring behind her classmates, Alvin saw this and slowed down to a light job so he was going at the same pace as Brittany **

"**babe, what's the matter" Alvin asked, concerned, Brittany looked over at Alvin and smiled weakly at him before collapsing in a heap on the hard surface of the running track, **

"**OH SHIT, SIMON, THEO, JEAN, ELLE COME OVER HERE NOW"! Alvin called out frantically to his two younger brothers and Brittany's two younger sisters as he rolled Brittany into the recovery position "MR COOK, COME OVER HERE QUICKLY" Alvin called out to his P.E teacher, Mr. Cook, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor all rushed over to where Alvin was knelt down next to the unconscious Brittany, stroking her cheek gently "Alvin, what happened"? Mr. Cook asked, kneeling down to put his arm around Alvin, **

"**I don't know she just collapsed" Alvin choked **

"**Simon, go and call an ambulance, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor go and get your form tutor, and your heads of year" Mr. Cook told them, he and Alvin watched them as they all ran off to do their jobs, Mr. Cook turned back round to Alvin "she'll be okay Alvin" he said, looking down at Brittany with concern in his eyes… **

**Alvin sat next to Brittany was now awake again but very tired after being taken for C.A.T scans and X-Rays all day, she turned to him, Alvin looked back at Brittany and for the first time that he can remember, she looked genuinely worried **

"**Alvin, I'm going to be okay right"? she whispered, Alvin cuddled her close to him, and kissed her on the forehead,"you going to be perfectly fine baby" he told her with as much conviction in his voice as he could manage, Brittany was about to reply when the head nurse popped her head through the door "I'm sorry Mr. Seville visiting time is now over" the nurse said"you can come back tomorrow but for now Ms. Miller needs her rest" the nurse added **

"**that's okay, goodnight Britt, sweet dreams angel I love you so much" Alvin said, as he kissed her goodbye, he looked back and saw that Brittany had settled down and was sleeping, her chest rising and falling gently as she breathed in and out**

**Alvin visited Brittany every single day, staying by her bedside constantly, and on the Thursday that week Alvin and Brittany got the news they had been waiting for since Monday, the doctor walked in with a blank expression on his face, **

"**Mr. Seville, Ms Miller…" Alvin and Brittany raised their heads to look into the eyes of Dr. Trego "I have the results of all of the tests you had taken on Monday and I am so sorry to tell you this but I am afraid that you have been diagnosed with a rare and aggressive form of Leukaemia" Brittany's mouth dropped and tears started falling freely down her cheeks, Alvin instantly wrapped his arms around her and rested her head on his shoulder "I am very sorry Ms Miller" the doctor finished as he left the room, giving Alvin and Brittany time to take in what they had just heard… **

Alvin was now on his hands and knees feeling physically sick as he replayed that horrible day in his mind, his tears running down off of his nose and falling to the ground and mixing in with the rain that was now forming puddles, Alvin was glad it was raining as it masked the tears he was crying, Alvin shut his eyes again and continued his lonely walk down memory lane…

**Alvin was stood in the hospital's chapel, wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt underneath he was facing the front of the alter when he head the organ start playing 'the bridal march' Alvin turned around and what met his sight took his breath away, he saw his father in a suit just like his except he was wearing a light pink shirt, and next to Dave was, in Alvin's mind a picture of pure perfection, Brittany was walking down the isle towards him wearing a very elegant pastel pink dress, she stepped up onto the alter, Alvin leaned in and whispered in her ear **

"**I love you Brittany Miller", Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin on the cheek gently, the reverend stood up in between Alvin and Brittany and addressed everybody in attendance **

"**we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Alvin David Seville and Brittany Jessica Miller who have agreed to come together in holy matrimony" reverend Finn began "who will be giving away this woman into marriage"? Dave stepped forward "now I understand that the bride and groom have written their own vows so if you both would like to recite them to each other now please" reverend Finn finished, Alvin and Brittany turned to face each other and took hold of each others hand**

"**I Alvin David Seville take you Brittany Jessica Miller to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness" Alvin recited, Brittany looked up at Alvin with tears in her eyes as he recited the last part of his vow to her **

"**I Brittany Jessica Miller take you Alvin David Miller to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness" Brittany recited, Alvin leaned in close to Brittany **

"**not even death can stop me loving you" he whispered **

"**you may now kiss the bride" reverend Finn told the couple, Alvin responded by gently kissing Brittany…**

Alvin got back to his feet and ran his hand through his hair and wiped away his tears only for fresh ones to form, his final trip down the long road of memory lane, led him back in time to a year a go today…

**Alvin stood outside Brittany's hospital room talking with her doctor**

"**how is she doing doctor"? Alvin asked**

"**I'm sorry Alvin, she only has hours left" the doctor said regretfully, Alvin looked into Brittany's room through the window watching her sleep, he let the tears form and fall down his face **

"**she's asleep, I should probably go and leave her in peace" Alvin whispered quietly, almost to himself**

"**Alvin don't be silly, she needs you right now, go in there and make her final hours worth it, you don't want her to die alone do you"? Dr. Trego asked rhetorically **

"**no, I don't, your right" Alvin sobbed quietly as he walked into Brittany's room, sat down next to her and stroked her hair gently to wake her up, her eyes flickered open **

"**hi Alvin" she said weakly**

"**hi Britt" he sobbed**

"**today's the day right"? she asked, even though she could feel the answer inside her "it's okay Alvie… you being here it's all I need, I'm not afraid now… I got you looking after me" she added, starting to cry **

"**I'm so scared Britt" Alvin cried gently**

"**don't be baby, you're a wonderful person and if it wasn't for you I would have died a long time ago but you kept me fighting, you kept me alive Alvin by loving me" she told him, he kissed her forehead gently **

"**I love you Brittany" he cried **

"**I love you too Alvin" she whispered "Alvin I want you to never forget me but I want you to find someone else your to kind and sweet to live alone…promise me you will find love again" she said **

"**I promise Britt" he sobbed, kissing her gently**

"**Alvin will you sing me to sleep and stay with me till it's over… I don't want to be alone"? she asked him, he just nodded and helped her up so she was leaning on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist **

"**what would you say, before you fell to sleep ? I could stay awake just to hear you breathingWatch you smile while you are sleepingFar away and dreamingI could spend my life in this sweet surrenderI could stay lost in this moment foreverWell, every moment spent with youIs a moment I treasureI don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thingLying close to youFeeling your heart beatingAnd I'm wondering what you're dreamingWondering if it's me you're seeingThen I kiss your eyes and thank God we're togetherAnd I just wanna stay with youIn this moment forever, forever and everI don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thingI don't wanna miss one smileI don't wanna miss one kissWell, I just wanna be with youRight here with you, just like thisI just wanna hold you closeFeel your heart so close to mineAnd stay here in this momentFor all the rest of timeDon't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never do'Cause I'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thingI don't wanna close my eyesI don't wanna fall asleep'Cause I'd miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thing'Cause even when I dream of youThe sweetest dream will never doI'd still miss you, babeAnd I don't wanna miss a thingDon't wanna close my eyesDon't wanna fall asleep, yeahI don't wanna miss a thing I love you Brittany Miller " Alvin sung gently tears rolling down his cheeks, Brittany cocked her head up to the side to look into his watery hazel eyes, smiling at him, she laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes**

"**I love you more than life itself Alvin Seville" Brittany whispered quietly before falling asleep, Alvin laid her down and held her hand for a few minutes until he saw her chest stop rising and falling, Alvin kissed her forehead gently **

"**goodnight my angel, your at peace now I love you" he sobbed… **

Alvin bent down once more and kissed Brittany's gravestone

"I told you Britt, not even death can stop me loving you" he whispered, Alvin stood up and took one last look down at Brittany's grave, he looked up at the grey skies above him and whispered silently "I miss you" and he turned around and began to walk away when all of a sudden a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds and it lit up all around Alvin and he knew that Brittany had never really left him, she was always looking down over him and keeping him safe, she really was now his angel…


End file.
